


The Pleasure Center

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Drabble, Other, mastrubation, mentions of animal testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: Cardinal Copia doesn't really need anyone else.





	The Pleasure Center

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, naughty children, my friend pushed me into Ghost hell so now I'm in love with the Cardinal and y'all can fight me.  
> This probably isn't gonna be too hot for anyone, since for one it wasn't what I was going for and two-- I just don't write much sexy.

There once was an experiment conducted... in it rats had electrodes stimulate their pleasure center when they pressed a button. This was so appealing and preferred over anything else that they would go through pain and even abandon their own kin just to get to the button and repeatedly press it. Seems rats preferred pleasure over food or water or really anything... and Cardinal Copia was no different.

He really found no absolute need or desire for anyone. Why would he? He had hands, he had-- well, let's say a lever of his own. So nothing really was preventing him from pressing the button repeatedly until his brain dazed out and he would lay there blank.

A night like any other night once he felt he did his best and found no trouble, he would undress to his white shirt and boxer briefs and collapse onto his bed. A heavy sigh would escape him, light smirk bracing his features. At first, his hand would rise and drop onto his hair, ruffling it with a huff from the man. Then it would trace along his forehead, nose, linger on his lips that would fall agape and he could feel the tip of his front teeth. However, it wouldn't last long there and would continue to move lower and lower. Soft hands would feel his Adam's Apple as it gulped and then it's next stop would be his chest where he would feel his heartbeat. A steady thump... Once it moved from there, it would finally get to it's destination. Copia would rub his hand along his inner thigh until eventually, it would grip his balls through the fabric roughly. And that would really get him going. The motion of somebody or something or even he himself treating himself like garbage? Now that was a turn on. His thumb would stroke over his genitals, teasing. He has no real tangible fantasies when doing this because long ago he has admitted they got too unrealistic. Instead, he would pay much more mind to providing everything himself. But that didn't mean this wasn't as enjoyable. Copia was sure sex felt just as good.

When he finally got hard enough and the precum would strain his underwear, he would slip his hand inside and wrap his stubby fingers around his dick. And then he would go mad. Pretty much any frustration or just general energy would be spent rubbing himself into orgasm. Then, a break. Catching his breath and once he felt good enough, he would do it again. This cycle would repeat for a good couple of hours. Essentially until he passed out. So, yes. Copia was absolutely no different from the rats.


End file.
